gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cuban Hermes
|modelname = cuban |handlingname = CUBAN |textlabelname = CUBAN }} The Cuban Hermes is a gang variant of the Hermes, appearing in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City & Vice City Stories'' The Cuban Hermes is, as the name suggests, a modified Hermes to look like what appears to be a hot rod. It serves as the gang car for the Cubans/Los Cabrones, and as such, the car is commonly seen in the Cuban gang's territory of Little Havana, Vice City. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the Cuban Hermes is black with a flame decal paint job on most of its body. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, however, the black painted Hermes is absent, with there being light blue and white variants in its place, with slightly different flame decal paint jobs. The vehicle retains its name "Cuban Hermes" in Vice City Stories despite the Cubans being renamed "Los Cabrones". According to GTA Vice City Stories game manual, the 1980 Hermes costs $14,500. Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City & Vice City Stories'' The Cuban Hermes sports noticeable differences from its non-gang affiliated counterpart, in both appearance and performance. The car's engine emits a different engine noise, similar to a turbocharged vintage V8 engine. All renditions feature additional side exhausts, alongside the conventional dual rear ones. The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City rendition is known to emit flames from these exhausts when accelerating. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, however, it features a further modification, with it being the wheels positioned further into the wheel wells than those on the regular or Vice City Cuban Hermes. It also has higher top speed and acceleration than the regular Hermes and feels somewhat lighter. It has pretty good cornering abilities and stability. The Cuban Hermes shares its engine sound with several other muscle cars and off-road vehicles, including the Cholo Sabre, Polaris V8, Quad, Slamvan, Hotknife, BF Injection, Cartel Cruiser (in GTA III), Sabre Turbo, Voodoo (in VCS), Sandking and Diablo Stallion. 3D Universe Overview Prominent Appearances Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Guardian Angels - The Cubans will come to the alley in a Cuban Hermes. * Bombs Away! - One of the cars destroyed with bombs dropped by the RC Baron. * Sunshine Autos Import Garage - The Cuban Hermes is one of the 24 vehicles wanted by Sunshine Autos for its import garage. Placed on the fourth and final list. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Nice Package - Vic Vance and Juan attempt to deliver a package for Umberto Robina in a Cuban Hermes. * Papi Don't Screech - Vic Vance drives Alberto Robina to his café. *Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound - The Cuban Hermes is one of the 32 vehicles wanted by the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound in the side-mission of the same name. Placed on the first list. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Driven around Little Havana by Cuban gang members. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *In front of Umberto Robina's house. *Driven around Little Havana by Los Cabrones gang members. *Next to a house in central Little Havana, west of Robina's house. *In front of another house northwest of Robina's house. *The Cuban Hermes can rarely be found in Little Haiti, which is Cholos turf and they will open fire on the vehicle if they see it and force the Cubans out of it. *The Cuban Hermes is wanted by the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound. Trivia General *The default radio station for the car is Radio Espantoso. See Also *Hermes - Civilian version. *Diablo Stallion - Another modified car with almost the same characteristics. Both cars are supercharged versions of regular models, both have similar custom flame paint jobs and both are used by gangs of Hispanic origin as their primary means of transport. Furthermore, both cars utilize the same engine sound. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City & Vice City Stories'' * Despite that the Cuban Hermes has four exhaust pipes, which is unusual for a modified vehicle, only the flames spew out from its side exhausts. Navigation }}ar:كيوبان هيرميس de:Kubanischer Hermes es:Cuban Hermes pl:Gangsterski Hermes ru:Кубинский Hermes Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Coupes Category:Gang vehicles Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Muscle Cars